Yui Yuigahama
Yui Yuigahama is a student in class 2F of Sōbu High School and the first official customer of the Service Club, who later becomes the third member of the club. Appearance Yui is a teenage girl with shoulder length coral hair, in which a small portion is worn in a bun. She has peach eyes and fair skin. Yui is mostly seen wearing the standard school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it of which two buttons of her blouse undone, a red ribbon tie, school skirt, and black stockings. However she doesn't wear the uniform up to school standards and sometimes doesn't wear the tie and/or blazer. Personality Yui is mentioned to be cute but with no boyfriend. Yui is a cheerful and outgoing girl; even when she's sad or upset she always has a smile on her face in public. She has said that she always wants to fit in, and that disagreeing with friends used to bring her anxiety. In other words, she is a typical high school girl who is curious in romance and squirms at the slight idea of it. This can be seen when she got excited when Tobe mentions his idea of a confession. She has a friendly attitude to mostly everyone around her and usually ends up befriending them. She is not all deterred by those who refuse her kindness such as Hachiman Hikigaya and Yukino Yukinoshita, even after both insulted her. She has given the two nicknames such as "Hikky" and "Yukinon" (respectively), which both disliked at first but gradually didn't mind after their time with Yui. She is an expert of reading the mood and adjusting herself to it. Hence, she hides her opinion and states what others want to hear. Yui's very sensitive to the politics of the class, more than the regular person. She's known as the "glue" of Hayato's clique, as she is always the one providing the energy and friendliness. Being popular and pretty, she usually gets hit on by many male students, which is clearly shown to the audience in Volume 6.5, but Yui gets away by using Yumiko as an escape route. As Yui is both cute and social, most boys believe that they can't land a date with her and choose to drop out on hitting her, as stated by Tobe. She admires Yukino and Hachiman for being able to say what they think and their brutal honesty in their interactions. Being drawn to their carefree attitude, brutal honesty and independence, is one of the reasons she joins the volunteer club. After her experience with the service club, she was able to speak a little of her mind a bit more, showing how much she developed in growth. Though Yui is easy going and blends in with the group, she showed her agitated side when Yumiko stated her hatred of Yukino in the service club at the time of her request which surprised both Yumiko and Yukino. 'Monologues' In her guidance councelling survey, she stated the following Mottto : "Every one should get along" Goals written in year book : "even after graduation i wanted to stay friends with all" Future goals : Expressing opinion more clearly But Shizuka felt that her goal may not come true, since she never met anyone who written the same in her school days Abilities Though Yui never stands out in matters of academic, intellectual and athletic grounds, other characters always comment on her social intelligence and awareness; always being able to tell the mood of the whole group and her ability to make everyone comfortable. She has the ability to sing and was able to memorize the lyrics of a song with only ten minutes before performing as shown in episode 12. She is a good coordinator as shown in organizing the class play for the cultural festival. Though she is not very good at cooking and other activities, she tries her best without any hard feelings, following the suggestion of Yukino at the time of Yui's request. She also participated in the Athletic festival. History Yui lived and grew up in a big apartment complex with lots of children of her age. She always tried her best to get along with them. When all of the children played house, she ended up becoming the dog even though she wanted to play mother because another girl wanted to play mother. Yui stated that she didn't have any romantic relationships in the past, but her friends did. She is also still in contact with one or two friends from elementary school, even though she used to be friends with thirty classmates. Yui also had the experience of a friend of a friend theory of Hachiman similar to the victims/suspects of false chain message as she explained how it was awkward when the person who keeps the conversation going isn’t there. She never knew what to say so she ended up playing with her phone. In the Chiba village summer camp, there was a hint of guilty conscience in Yui's past. Yui might have wanted to befriend some ostracized person but she was afraid of the "consequences" that might happen and hence avoided such possibility, where we can learn that from Yui's words. Yui says that people didn't hate Rumi and just didn't know how to approach her without being the next victim of bullying. In the light novel Hachiman thinks that in the past, Yui might have done something that had worsened the relationship between herself and the rest of the class. On the day of the high school entrance ceremony, Yui went for a jog with her dog, Sable. The dog had got off its leash and ran into the middle of the road right in front of a speeding car. Fortunately, Hachiman Hikigaya saved her dog from a potential car crash by leaping in front of a car, leaving him injured and hospitalized. As Hachiman recovered, Yui visited his home and gave his sister sweets as a gift for protecting her dog from the accident but Komachi ate the sweets herself and never told her brother about Yui. It was not until their second year, where Komachi told him about the owner of the dog and that she was in the same school as him. Once Hachiman returned to school, he didn't seem to recognize Yui from that incident due to her not working up the courage to speak up about it. Plot A year later, Yui wanted to make homemade cookies for someone and requested help from the service club. While there she recognized Hachiman, who was unaware of who she was but was annoyed by the nickname "Hikky" she gave him. As the club conducted her request, Yui was amazed by the fact that the two can speak their mind and had no problem putting people down as shown when they do so to her. They had a hard time in completing the act since Yui was terrible in cooking but very soon they made due and Yui rewarded the two with burnt cookies and asked to be friends with Yukino. Encouraged, Yui became a member of the service club wanting to befriend the two and to learn how to better assert herself like them. At one point, Yui questions Hachiman about the accident but doesn't reveal that she was the owner of the dog he saved out of fear of rejection. Also, when she meets Komachi the latter recognizes her but Yui doesn't convey on this matter which would later prove to be a mistake on her part since she and Hachiman soon hit a rough patch after he learns from his sister that Yui is the owner of the dog he saved on his first day of high school. As a result of this knowledge, Hachiman confronts her about this as she is surprised he found out before he expresses his belief that her kindness to him stems from guilt, due to the fact that he was the one who saved her dog, consequently leaving Hachiman injured and hospitalized. He tells her to stop as he would still be a loner even if the accident never occurred. Distraught, she denies that her feelings come from guilt, but is brought to tears that he would think such a thing and runs off. This causes her to stop attending the club meetings all together. During her time away, Yui associates with her other friends but its clear she is truly sad about her estrangement from Yukino and Hachiman. One day, at the mall, Yui walks her dog who gets off its leash causing her to chase after it. The dog lands in the lap of Hachiman who was shopping with Yukino and recognizes him for saving it before. Yui caught up and was shocked to see the pair, assuming they are on a date. She becomes sad at this news and tries to leave but Yukino invites Yui to a meeting which Yui believes is for them to explain that they are now a couple. She attends the meeting ready for the assumed revelation but her misunderstanding is cleared up by the two and she is surprised to learn that they really went shopping for a present for her birthday. Hachiman didn't know what to give Yui for her birthday but though a gift for someone "less intelligent" (than Yukino) would be best. He presented her a dog collar for her pet Sable, which Yui mistakes for necklace/choker at first. She is upset with him outwardly, but is shown to be pleased with the gift and runs off happily. After this, she returns to the club with everything mended between them. After the Chiba summer camp, Yui recognized the car that hit Hachiman as Yukino's car and that Yukino was in it at that time, but Yui understood Yukino's situation of not being able to speak up as well. She also relayed her belief that they would still come together even if the accident hadn't happened but he denies. It also seemed like she wanted to confess her feelings to him but a circumstance interrupted her and after seeing Hachiman didn't seem to return her feelings at the time, she decided to hold off on it. At the time of the cultural festival, Yui became the assistant producer for the class play. In times of the first huddle she was slightly disturbed by the fact that Hachiman was not included or completely ignored by the class, Hachiman who was sitting at the reception alone, but Hachiman signaled her to be alright. She asked Hachiman if he was upset of not being included in the first huddle but Hachiman says other-wise much to her relief. Yui adds that this would be Hachiman's answer. Since Hachiman feels that he was serious about the weirdest things and not things which are sensitive to others. She later volunteered as candidate for Student Council president after realizing Yukino's participation. Later she planned on choosing Liberal arts for her career path for third year In the later series of Episode 11 (adapted from Volume 9 chapter 10), Yui has been shown to be very observant of the relationship of Hachiman and Yukino. Yui might also suspect they have feelings for one another. (In the Volume 10, chapter 7) Yui thus tries to observe Hachiman and Yukino chat while they're alone in infirmary, hoping to get some clues about their relationship. When Hachiman opened the infirmary's door on the way back to his classroom after being treated by Yukino, he find Yui in front of the infirmary, and ask her whether she is get there just now, and Yui reply that she just got there with a shocked expression. Judging from her expression, it is implied that Yui has been there for a while, and not to mention also hear Hachiman and Yukino chatting when they're alone in the infirmary. In Episode 13 of season 2 (adaptation of Volume 11), Yui invited Yukino to stay at her place and the next morning during their free time she asked Hachiman for the promised date and invited Yukino along. They spent time together, and by the end of the date Yui mentioned about the battle royale and stated that she would take everything by it and also put forward her request for the service club status quo to be maintained by hiding their true feelings. Yukino almost agreed but Hachiman declined her request. Addressed / Nick names YuiYui, Yuri By Hachiman Hikigaya Ghama-chan By Haruno Yukinoshita Quotes * (Greeting) "Yahallo!" * (To Hachiman) ''"How can you be so smart and yet not understand something simple? I never wanted to see something like that." '' * "If I win, I'll take everything. It's probably unfair. But it's the only thing I can think of. I want things to always remain this way." Trivia * Yui's first name is also in her family name. Four characters who share this characteristic are Yukino, Saki, Rumi and Meguri. * Yui accidentally reveals herself to be a virgin and feels it to be embrassing, since to her most people in high school are non-virgins * Her dog's name is Sablé and was the one that Hachiman saved. * Her pink phone has a skull and bones pattern, which is the same one as the first sticker on the volunteers club door sign (since she was the first student the club helped). Because of that, she is probably the one who puts the stickers on the volunteers club blank room sign (since the room is actually a storage room.) after each successful student helped. * In episode 11, her phones ringtone is revealed to be "Yukitoki" * She drinks tea in the volunteers club in a cup with a lethargic dog drawing. * She received presents from both Yukino and Hachiman for her birthday. * She is one of the few to have Hachiman's mail address and phone number. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2F Category:Service Club